As a suspension for supporting a vehicle body, a strut-type suspension is widely used, in which a shock absorber is combined with a suspension link. In this instance, the vehicle body is connected to the suspension through a vibration-damping means that is called as a strut mount. The strut mount includes an inner tubular member, an outer tubular member arranged on the outer side of the inner tubular member in parallel therewith, and a rubber member arranged between the inner and outer tubular members in a pre-compressed state, for connecting the inner and outer tubular members with each other. One of the inner and outer tubular members is connected to the suspension, with the other being connected to the vehicle body. A relative vibratory movement between the inner and outer tubular members, which occurs due to vibration of the vehicle body, is absorbed by a resilient deformation of the rubber member.
It is known to subject the rubber member to pre-compression before its installation, so that compression stress remains therein. By such pre-compression of the rubber member, it is possible to mitigate tensile stresses during the course of its resilient deformation, thereby significantly improving the durability of the rubber member (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses that an outer tubular member is press-fitted into a collar member having an inner diameter that is slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the outer tubular member.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2004-308865 A